


Inni

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Inni

Niepewnie przekraczam próg pokoju, wchodzę w tłum złożony z ledwie kilku czy kilkunastu osób. Mam ochotę uciec. Przez chwilę. Przez chwilę myślę: Nikogo z nich tak naprawdę nie znam.

– Hej, Trish. Ty jesteś Trish, prawda? – jakaś kobieta łapie mnie za rękę, potrząsa nią stanowczo, radośnie. – Mae – przedstawia się, a jej uśmiech sprawia, że już nie chcę uciekać.

– Cześć – mówię i teraz z ciekawością rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu.

Pokój jest spory i wysoki, a pomalowane na biało ściany, ozdobione jedynie dwiema flagami, i duże okna tylko go jeszcze optycznie powiększają. Byłoby tu chłodno i obco, gdyby nie kilkanaście foteli – każdy z innej parafii – i siedzących w nich kolorowych jak rajskie ptaki ludzi.

– Trish przyszła – oznajmia im Mae i wciąga mnie do środka. – No, nie stój tak jak kołek – śmieje się, gdy reszta podchodzi, by się przedstawić, przytulić mnie, powiedzieć, jak bardzo cieszy się, że jednak jestem. Próbuję nie płakać.

 

*

 

Z kąta dobiega dziwna szanta o wielorybniku śpiewana niczym syrenia kołysanka – rozpoznaję motyw z jednej z gier Leeny’u – zatapia mnie w sobie w sposób, w którym doczuwam coś znajomego. Oddycham płytko, szybko, próbuję…

– Hej, Trish, wszystko w porządku? – pyta nu, wyłaniając się z kuchni.

– Ja… – próbuję powiedzieć z ustami pełnymi niewody. – Ja… – próbuję znów i tym bardziej tonę. – Ja…

– Chodzi o twoich tatów? – pyta Leeny, a ja kręcę głową.

Nie, to coś innego, coś co… jeszcze… się nawet nie zaczęło? Tylko jak ja mam to nu wyjaśnić, myślę drżąc gwałtownie. Trzask. Cisza. Oglądam się niepewnie; Leeny otwiera usta do protestu i nic nie mówi. Mae podnosi dłoń znad zamkniętej klapy laptopa.

– Nie musisz im mówić – powtarza jak zawsze, kiedy tu jestem.

– Tak, wiem – odpowiadam jak zawsze. Wszyscy wiemy, że to zrobię. – Myślałam o maju – mówię cicho, powoli odzyskując opanowanie. – Już po egzaminach końcowych.

Mae kiwa głową, a ja czuję się odrobinę pewniej. Może zrozumieją, myślę z odrobiną nadziei.

– Jeśli nie – dopowiada moim myślom Leeny – masz dokąd odejść.

To także przynosi ulgę.


End file.
